The Unexpected
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Michelle really hated the unexpected, she would rather just live among her books in her library that she built for herself and others. Never would she have expected the extremely tall man to whisk her away to a new land. She really did hate the unexpected. ThorinxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any characters besides my own! I will be adding bits and pieces of the Hobbit so I will be using citations!**

-Chapter 1-

Pages flipping with ease, slowly and gently. Smooth paper beneath rough fingers as each page was turned. Soft chuckles and sometimes even a burst of laughter would fill the room occasionally. Girls whispering to one another in the far corner of the room, doing other things instead of studying. The loud shushing from one person to another echoing throughout the room, contradicting silence all together. These were the things that Michelle lived for as she rested her forearms against the reception desk. Lifting her arm and resting her chin upon her opened hand she continued to observe her surroundings. She loved the library with the crisp smell of the fresh plants, and the light laughter of people enjoying books. Leaning back in her chair, Michelle picked up her novel and flipped it open.

_Chapter III_

_They did not sing or tell stories that day, even though the weather improved; nor the next day after. They had begun to feel that danger was not far away on either side. They camped under the stars, and their horses had more to eat than they did; for there was plenty of grass, but there was not much in their bags, even with what they had got from the trolls. One morning they forded a river at a wide shallow place full of the noise of stones and foam. The far bank was steep and slippery. When they got to the top of it, leading their ponies, they saw the great mountainous had marched down very near to them. Already they seemed only a day's easy journey from the feet of the nearest. Dark and dear it looked, through there were patches of sunlight on it's brown sides, and behind it's shoulders the tips of snow peaks gleamed.(Tolkein, 42)._

"Miss may I have some help please," a voice chirped jerking Michelle out of her book. Michelle lifted her head and tried not to leer at the man standing before her. He was a tall man, much taller than she, as he towered above her. He was much older than her as well for he had graying hair and a long graying beard that may have even reached past his waist. But that was not the thing that seemed to catch her eye, the man wore gray robes instead of normal clothing. Clearing her throat to try and cover up her rude staring, Michelle placed down her book and straightened in her seat.

"Good Morning sir may I help you?" she asked looking up into his face. The man quirked his brow at her leaning against the long staff he help in his grasp.

"Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or that this is a good morning whether I was it to or not; or that you feel good this morning, or that this is a good morning to be good on?" he asked her gruffly seeming to lean closer with every word. Michelle blinked a few times up at the man, why did those words feel so familiar?

"Uh all of the above," Michelle squeaked gripping the sides of her chair trying to lean away from him. The aging man straightened with a smile and placed his staff before him.

"Very good answer my dear Michelle," Michelle gasped at the use of her name as the man lifted his staff and slamming it down on the carpeted floor. At first nothing happened, Michelle peeking her eyes open through her fingers. Then something unexpected happened, Michelle didn't like the unexpected, a great gust of wind whisked throughout the room flipping pages of books loudly. Michelle whipped her heads towards the windows realizing that they were closed.

'I would suggest taking my hand young one," the man chuckled reaching out his wrinkled hand as the wind began to pick up. Fearing that her life was in danger instead of grabbing hold of the man's hand she launched herself over the desk latching onto him. Another amused filled chuckle escaped the man's mouth as the wind took a painful turn and Michelle's world blacked out.

* * *

Birds chirping was the first thing that woke Michelle from her slumber. The birds should have hibernated last month, winter was fast approaching wasn't it. Blinking her heavy eyes open she peered around her, gasping softly. She no longer sat at her desk among her scatter of books, she sat in a field of grass and wild flowers. The sun shone brightly through a few clouds that sprinkled the bluest sky she had ever seen. Staring in awe at what lay before her she still hadn't noticed the change that happened to her. As she tried to stand she felt something odd had happened to her legs. Quickly looking down she let out a loud shriek at what lay there, instead of her legs she saw a light sprinkle of fur from her waist down. But that's not what scared her the most for as she stood she did not encounter two legs but four. The bottom half of her body was that of a horse instead of a human or a pony for the legs seemed shorter than that of a horse she had ever ridden. Her coat was not short either but very furry with long hair that was soft instead of coarse. Her work shirt was gone as well, as a matter of fact she had no shirt on at all. All that covered up her naked chest was a vine line necklace that was the same color as her hair and fur, which was a deep brown(like the shirt that Nateri wore in Avatar).

"What's going on?" she whispered running her fingers through the fur on the back of her horse back. She was a centaur she whispered to herself, watching her tail flick at a horse fly that dared to land on her rump. A rustle in the bushes a bit of a ways off caught her attention quickly, her nostril flaring instinctively. The man in the gray clock emerged from the forest and began to make the short track towards her.

"Ah my dear Michelle I was wondering where you had gone, you let go of me at the last minute," he called out to her, his walk brisk but quick not yet noticing her change. As he came close he flicked the pointy hat upon his head upwards and looked at her fully. He showed no shock to her predicament as she fidgeted from one hoof to the other. "We must move quickly young one we have much to do and so little time, we mustn't be late I do not approve of being late." Michelle blinked her chocolate brown eyes at the man but quickly turned to follow him. This was ridiculous to go with this man who yanked her from her livelihood but he was her only help line to this strange place. She kept up with him easily besides being in a new body, she had so many questions that needed answering but the determined look on the man's face stopped her from asking. She kept her mouth closed their entire walk to their unknown destination.

* * *

When they made it to a land with rolling hills the man beside her began to slow his walk a slight smile twitching his lips. Michelle glanced up at the hills before her, eyes widening when just about each hill had a door and windows attached to them. They were hard to been seen in the dark light of the moon and a few lamp lights. But see them she did, surprised that anyone would live in such small homes.

"Welcome my dear girl to the Shire, the home we want is the one that sits up there," the man stated pointing his slightly shaking finger ahead of them. The home was quaint, small and very well homely. She also noticed a man standing on the other side of the door, he was short but heavily built. Sort of dwarfish if she thought so herself, she snickered at the thought. Dwarfs did not exist, did they? She would have never thought of that this morning but here she stood with the lower half of a pony so she couldn't be judgmental about it.

"Ah Thorin Oakenshield late I see," the man beside her laughed softly waving his hand to the man in front of them. Michelle wasn't that much taller than the dwarf, maybe about an inch of two and when he turned around to greet them she wasn't the only surprised. He was very handsome, she wasn't that into beards but his light blue eyes ensnared her. Her hoof pawed at the ground as if impatient for her to move forward into the home before them.

"Gandalf, where did you find such a rarity," the man breathed his voice a deep timber, making Michelle shiver lightly. Locking her shoulders Michelle looked behind her wondering who this 'rarity' was that Thorin spoke of.

"Ah do you mean Miss Michelle here, I found her laying among the flowers in one of the nearby fields, indeed she is a very rare creature a centaur," Gandalf smiled patting Michelle on her bare shoulder, "though half horse she is not, too small for that." he chuckled as Michelle flushed. Seeming to shake himself out of his stupor of staring at her Thorin bowed slightly.

"Thorin Oakenshield at your service."

"Now Thorin I have brought Miss Michelle here to come as share with us on an adventure she is of great use to us." Gandalf stated leaning against his staff the orb in it shining slightly. Wait, an adventure?! She hadn't signed up for this much less what had happened to her. What was going on?!

* * *

End of Chapter 1 R&R I really like this story :)


End file.
